demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentaki Onmyou
placeholder Personality Sentaki is a quiet young man. Though anti social and hard to approach at first. Those who are able to get passed this shell of his will find him to be a kind caring individual. Whos loyalty to his friends and allies can be considered unrivaled. In fact the only thing that he seems more interest in then training to protect his friends and allies. Is studying the myths and legends of the ancient kingdom of Lumaria. Bio Thousands of years ago the island kingdom of Lumaria ruled the seas of the west. Lumaria was a safe haven for those of all races both human and monster where the two could live together in peace. However this kingdom vanished over night along with all traces of the island capital itself. The only surviving settlements being small frontier villages on several small islands off the mainland. However as time passed the villages were either abandoned plundered or destroyed. Most of the remaining relics of the kingdom scattered across the world by thieves and merchants. Sentaki Onmyou is one of the few remaining humans containing Lumarian blood in their veins. A young man who travels the world in order to perfect his art of the sword and its magic. Carrying with him a Lumarain knights sword a family heirloom. He searches for any clues to reveal more of his ancestors past hoping to one day solve the mystery of the ancient kingdoms disappearance. Believing that mastering use of his families heirloom to be the key to discovering it all. Abilities Thunder Thrust: Magic envelops the hilt of the sword. Before propelling it forward ten feet. The user must be ready to move and keep a firm grip the swords handle. Less the sword goes flying out of their hands. Or throws them forward past the stopping point. Demon Skull Beheading: Magic gathers in the upper half of the swords blade. Increasing its weight allowing it to be brought down with more force in a downward thrust. This skill can only be used midair above higher ground of the target. Earth Rumbling Decapitation: Swinging the sword in a vertical arc. Earth magic envelops the blade of the sword. Adding the weight of the earth behind it. The force of the blow more like that of a blunt object like a hammer then that of a sword. Tools and Equipment Lumarian Sword: A sword once used by the knights of Lumaria. Lumarian knights once used these swords in conjunction with sword magic to defend the now extinct kingdom. Six orb like slots decorate the handle. Gems of elemental magic can be socket into the slots. Allowing the use of the gems corresponding energy into the users abilities. The sword changing form depending on how many gems are socket into it. In days of old this was used to determine rank and status of knights with the Lumarian Kingdom. Once a gem is socket it cant be removed. Multiple gems of the same elemental nature cannot be socket into the sword. Sockets # Earth Gem 2. empty 3. empty 4. empty 5. empty 6. empty. Other